Thirst
by Goddess of Purity xo
Summary: Damon falls in love with a human girl named Melanie, who's younger sister is a witch. Little does he know, he's not the only charismatic, sly vampire who wants her. Klaus is out for her blood. DamonXOC I dont own VD or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

_1._

Josie stared at the crow. It stared back at her, fearlessly.

It was large and fat, black and sleek. Its large beady eyes poised on her.

She pushed a strand of curly, red hair out of her face and knelt on the ground. Soaking her purple dress, she balled up a wad of snow, rolling it around to a perfect ball in her palms. She paused for a moment.

Josie then hurled it at the crow, with a small battle cry, her arm lurching forward.

It didn't move as the snow-ball landed inches beside where it was perched on the branch. The branch trembled lightly but it didn't scare the crow away.

"Go away!" Josie shouted, "Go away!" She bent to gather another bunch of snow, trembling as the cold wetness soaked through her mittens to her hands, damping her already sweaty skin. "Leave her alone!" Josie yelled, anger rising in her voice, "Go away!"

_I want her._

"Josie!"

Josie's older sister, Melanie, had found her. She shook her younger sister's shoulders, hard, rattling her teeth. The snowball slipped from Josie's grip and onto the snowy ground.

An icy cold wind blew fiercely, then quieted.

Melanie was panting, her wet brown hair clinging to her forehead in strands. Her green eyes were wide and scared. She wasn't even wearing a coat, only a frayed t-shirt and old track-pants. She must have run up the hill in her slippers. She clutched Josie tightly then pushed her at arm-length again.

"What the hell are you doing, Josie? Nana's been looking everywhere for you! I was so worried! You need to tell people when you go out to play!"

Melanie was mad. Josie knew that.

"I'm sorry, Melanie."

The crow hadn't moved an inch. It still peered at her queerly, its eyes seemed to laugh at her. Teasing her like a child being taught a lesson.

Melanie grabbed her hand, dragging her away. Josie reluctantly trailed behind her sister, shivering as fresh white fluff came from the sky and landed in her hair. The hair on the back of her neck pricked. Josie could feel the crow watching her sister.

It always watched her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2; _

Damon watched her come in.

The door clanged open, the little bell ringing, as she slid inside. There was a boy behind her, gangly and red-headed, with freckles and glasses, clumsily tripping over his own two feet.

The girl spoke in hushed tones to him, slipping off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek lovingly. She smiled up at him, Damon shockingly found it beautiful.

He smirked and turned back to the bar, raising his glass to his lips and taking a swig of the thick vodka inside, giving the pretty blonde waitress a sexy look that usually got him what he wanted.

What did he want?

He slammed the glass onto the ledge of the bar, licking his lips. He was alone now. It had been a month since Stefan and Elena had eloped. They still hadn't returned.

What had she said to him before they had left?

_Don't wait on me, Damon. It will never happen. '_

Right. Why didn't she just stab him? At least he would have healed eventually. Emotional scars never heal.

He heard a purse clang onto the bar and he turned his head to see a girl sit down two stools away from him

She pushed her black hair on shoulder and crossed her legs. Her neck was bare, She pulled out her phone and began to text.

"Hey." He said lightly, testing the waters.

She looked up and her lips parted. "Hi." She purred.

He scooted over to the stool next to her and smiled his charming smile. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face. His fingers lingered on her now flaming cheek teasingly. "Why are you here, dear?" He murmured, forcing the weight of compulsion onto her.

She blinked. " My brother. He. Dropped me off."

Damon stared right into her eyes. "What's your name?" He whispered, drowning out any other noise. All he saw was her throat. Smooth, white and delicate. He traced a fingertip along her necklace chain.

She shivered, her cheeks rosy red, her brown eyes wide.

"Jackie." She whispered back, turning her whole body to face him. "I'm Jackie." She was obviously entranced by him.

"Jackie, would you like to come home with me?" He murmured, leaning down to press his lips against her jaw-line, feeling the blood thrum under her skin.

"Yes." Came her weak reply.

He took her hand and helped her down. The compulsion was wearing her out. She stumbled into his side, and he caught her. "Jackie, do you believe in vampires?" He whispered in her ear, stroking her face again.

"What?"

He smiled.


End file.
